Obsessions
by cleofromegypt
Summary: 21 ways to tell if your obsessed with Young Justice! CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short drabble on how to tell if you are obsessed with Young Justice!**

**Oh yeah and i don't own Young justice! I would love to though! one more thing the * means i do it too! So look for it m'kay?**

Obsessions: Young Justice.

You know your'e obsessed with young Justice when:

1. You repeat lines from your favorite episode or character to your friends.*

2. You have fantasies about one of the characters.

3. You have a shrine dedicated to your favorite character.

4. You try to get your friends into it as well.*

5. You look it up on youtube.*

6. You say hello Megan! When you realize somthing... even if your name isn't Megan.

7. You don't get overwhelmed or uderwhelmed you just get 'whelmed.'

8. You find yourself questioning propper grammer.*

9. You constantly try to see if you can phase through a wall.

10. You randomly decided to take archery lessons.

11. You gave yourself a superhero name. * (Angel XD)

tried to throw a car. (please don't try that!)

13. You imagine yourself into the show. *

14. Your'e a pesimest so you have disasters... heavy on the dis.

15. Your'e an optomist so you only have asters...*

16. You believe in the Aqua people

17. You look for Gotham City on the map for your next vacation.

18. Your'e constantly listening for that weird laugh.

19. You always think that you feel a rush of wind on your face.

20. You try and design your own costume .

21. You stay up all night hoping that the legue will choose you.


	2. Chapter 2

Obsessions Pt. 2: **This is the second part to Obsessions! Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… I would love to though…**

_*****_Me at the doctor's office*

Me: Hello doctor!

Doctor: Good afternoon CleofromEgypt…

Me: Well… do you have the results?

Doctor: Yes….. I'm afraid….

Me: What is it doctor….Give it to me straight… how bad is it?

Doctor: Pretty bad… Cleofromegypt you…. Have…

Me: what! What!

Doctor… You have… Fangirlitis (Fan-girl-it is) Not to be mixed up with Fangirlaphobia (Fan-girl-a-phobia) which is what most male characters on our beloved show have…

Me: What is Fangirlitis?

Doctor: It's an infection that takes over the brain and heart of the host. It makes them crazy about a specific character… And you have it…

Me: Noooo!-Oh wait! That's not bad! I love my character(s)! Sooo what's the show?

Doctor: Uh… Young Justice…

Me: Oh! Cool I love that show! I love being a fan girl!

Doctor: Let me prescribe some medicine for you…

Me: whatever…

Doctor: Wait... didn't you notice the symptoms?

Me: What symptoms?

Doctor: *Sighs and hands me a sheet of paper* Here are the symptoms to look out for… even though you are infected already… share this information so no one else will be infected!

**Symptoms**_**:**_

_**You know the exact times of the verified show.**_

_**You laugh at the lamest of jokes. As long as your character says it..**_

_**You squeal uncontrollably when you see your favorite character.**_

_**You literally look for that specific character. Every. Single. Episode.**_

_**You eventually try to walk and talk like that character.**_

_**You look up extra info about them that is either relevant or not.**_

_**You have a feeling of jealousy whenever another girl is near your character**_

_**You pretend not to care when they get into a relationship and then end up throwing away or trashing your T.V**_

_**You set your sights on more than one character ...just in case…**_

_**When you listen to music, you imagine that you are singing it to your character**_

_**If it is guy singing, you pretend that your favorite character is singing to you…(ick)**_

_**You vow to destroy all of the girls on the show that seem like a threat…**_

There are all of the symptoms, if you have five or more of these symptoms… I'm not sorry… you are infected…

Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three! Sorry I took so long… with the infection and all… well actually that wasn't what hindered my typing… it was Writers block… err—Typer's block… Swear to god! I get it every two weeks! Any way … Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! But like the infected I would kill to—I MEAN …LOVE TO! XD**

**Me: **Man! This is great! I don't know why that doctor was making such a big deal about being infected with this "disease"…. I feel fine!... Even though I've stayed up for a whole week straight watching every single Young Justice episode … I feel fine! Whoa! here comes another dizzy spell!

**Meanwhile, at the doctors office…**

**Nurse: **Doctor! These girls are getting worse by the minuet! All they can talk about are the funniest or dumbest moments in Young Justice! *sighs* it's driving me mad doctor!

**Doctor: *** Removes sunglasses dramatically* don't worry random nurse woman! I'll find a way to cure all of these innocent and helpless girls. *Pauses dramatically for effect and thinks* I HAVE IT! I'll take the first girl that was infected (that's me!), take all of her blood for samples, and make sure that everyone in this town gets an immunization shot to cure and rid this town of this horrible infection!

**Nurse:** Oh! Doctor that's genius!... Wait won't that kill her?

**Doctor: **We all have to make sacrifices!

**Nurse: ** And by we… you mean her?

**Doctor: **Yes, yes I do.

**Nurse: ** Whatever…

**Doctor: **We will need some permission… Call the F.B.I!

**Nurse:** Yes sir!

**Later at my house…**

**Me:** *waking up from potential coma* Wow! I was over there, now I'm here! *frowns* life's a b$%&! *hears knock on the door… Oh that must be Robin! I invited him for tea in my penthouse! *staggers over to the door*

**F.B.I agent:** *flashes card* hello ma'am… we're from the F.B.I… we need you to come with us…

**Me: *** Picturing Robin* Oh of course I'll join the team!

**F.B.I:** Um… I'm going to take that as a yes…

_**Don't worry… chapter four is coming! Along with more ways to see if you've got it bad! Hope you liked it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

As you might be aable to tell... I am slowly running out of ideas...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own young Justice... ya know the rest!

**ME:** ***Snappingout of daydream* ** w- what! who are you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

**F.B.I:** Ma'am... please! you need to come with us... it's a matter of Fangirl life and death!

**ME:** What in Justice Leagues name are you talking about!

**F.B.I: **I am afraid that the virus of yours has spread to a whole new level!

**ME: **What!

**F.B.I:** -the virus... you have it...and... it's spreading... and your'e getting more and more obsessed every day! - do you understand!

**ME: Huh?**

**F.B.I: *sighs violently and hands me a piece of paper* **Here read this list- do you have any of these symptoms?

**20 more ways to tell if your'e obsessed!**

**1.** youv'e been given this paper in the first place.

**2. **your'e starting to panic on the inside...

**3.** you start trying to jump off of high buildings to see if your'e like Superboy.

**4. **you jump as high as you can off of the ground to see if you can fly.

**5. **You buy a grappling hook.

**6. **you buy a utility belt.

**7. **You scream BOO! every time you hear CADMUS.

**8. **You were seething with rage in the episode when Superman was ignoring Superboy.

**9. **you can't wait to get to sleep so you can dream about your favorite character.

**10.** You automaticly rush to the (a) T.V when the time comes to watch the show.

**11.** You start wearing sunglasses to hide your identity- even if everyone already knows who you are.

**12**. You try gymnastics *ugh*****

**13. **You enroll in Karate or Tae Kwon do, or... well you get the point...

**14.** You start resenting bieng the eldest of the group

**15. **You love bieng the youngest of the group.

**16. **You automaticly scream (Or assume the position of) "LEADER!" when there is a partnership or group activity.

**17. **Your dump you best friend just so you can replace him/her with a red-head...

**18. **You force your best friend to dye his/her hair red.

**19. ** Youre taking this as a joke

**20.** You got really pissed when season one ended!

**ME: ***

**F.B.I**

**ME:**

**F.B.I:**

**ME:**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice! ...although...

AUTHOR"S NOTE

Alright... so here's the thing... I'm kinda running low on the ideas for ways to tell wheather or not you are obsessed with Young Justice so I'm setting up a poll...

if you have ways to tell that you are obsessed, post them in your review and I will put them in my story! You will be talking to me as one of the F.B.I agents that have apparently captured me!

...Oh and... there might be a bit of one sided romance in here... just saying... Soooooo- yeah- have fun you infected little...er...ahh...um...people! I hope that this sudden change of the game does not take away the excitement... but rather adds some new ones!

I will check the reviews daily and you will also get a P.M from me thanking and also congradulating you on a job well done! TEHE! Ah jus done sounded all...SMART...an' whut not!

**and yesssssss i did space it out to make it look like i typed more than what i actually did thank you for noticing! Yours Truly,**

**- cleofromegypt**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh mah gooooooodnesss! I am sooooo happy! I maen t took longer than I expected... but here it is! CHAPTER SIX!- well actually it's chapter five... but you get the point...

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story! But not Y.J!

F.B.I: …. uhhh—ma'am you're kinda.. wasting time...

**Me**: …...

**F.B.I**: **sighs** and picks the girl up and slings her over his shoulder*

**Me**: **snaps out of daydream-again** H—HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR TO WHOEVER IS UP THERE WHEN ROBIN COMES-

**F.B.I**: Christ! It's worse than we thought! M—Ma'am! Please! This will only get harder if you put up a struggle!

**Me:** somehow slips from grip and tries to run away YES- I'M FREEEEEE-

**F.B.I**: STOP ! **grabs a club** and hits her over the head*

**Me**: **falls unconscious**

**F.B.I: **well...* looks over at partner*

**Partner: ***chuckles and shakes head*

**F.B.I: ***slings unconscious girl over the shoulder and headed out the door and into the limo.*

**Partner: ***follows*

_**Later at F.I.A**_

**Me: ***wakes up tied to a cot* w—what the heck? Where am I?

**Agent: **You are in the Fangirl immunization agency.

**Me: **who are you?

**Agent: **I am Agent OffMyTea... you were brought here because we might be able to cure the whole world of fangirlitis- but we need you to do so. I am here to take care of you...

**Me**: *Still stuck on the name* OffMyTea?

**Agent OffMyTea: **What?

**Me: **…. Nuthin...

**Agent OffMyTea: **…..Alright then...- you must be hungry correct? Agent Nerdygal! Please come here!

**Me: **Nerdygal? Interesting...

**Agent Nerdygal: **Yes Agent OffMyTea?- oh! This must be the overly obsessed fangirl that the Agents brought in-

**Me: **I'M NOT OVERLY OBSESSED!

**Agent OffMyTea:** Oh really? Well then... you wont mind me asking some questions about you?

**Me: **shoot..

**Agent OffMyTea: **Alright... answer yes to the following if they apply to you...

**Do you write Fanfictions about Young Justice?**

**Me:**... yes...now that i think about it... oh- nope i lost it... dang! that was a good idea!

**did you squeal when you saw Robin's eyes?**

**Me: ***squeals on being reminded.*** **YES!

**Do you regularly quote the show?**

**Me: **hey...why isn't anyone just whelmed?

**Agent OffMyTea: **I'll... take that as a yes...

**do you make motivation posters of the show?**

**Me: **Hmmm...i got one! **Artemis-** Mmmm, that boy...

**Agent offMyTea: …... **

**Do you have a heart attack when the show isn't on?**

**Me: *Grabs left arm-* **w—why isnt the show on? IT'S 7:00!

**Agent OffMyTea: **QUICK! GET THE MEDICS!

Hours later

**Agent OffMyTea: ***sighs and watches the girl sleep.*

**Agent Nerdygal: **Do you think she dreams about it?

**Agent OffMyTea: **yep...


End file.
